Grown-Up Fights
by VanessaUltimateFanGirl
Summary: Phineas and Isabella had started arguing at each other since they got married. And their four-year-old daughter, Marie, had found out about their fight, sending her to tears. Now, her mission is to make her parents happy again and not to be angry at each other after their little fight. One shot!


**Hey everybody! It's me, VanessaUltimateFanGirl. And I'm here to represent my first story (Wohoo! You rock!)! So, yeah, as you can see, this is my first fanfiction story here in , and it is all about the Flynn Family *giggle*! And because this is my FIRST story, I am so sorry about the wrong grammars and spellings (You know, I'm not quite good enough in English) so please try bearing with me! :)**  
**And one more tip... I used Marie as their daughter because she's awesome and I really love her... And especially her parents, Phineas and Isabella! So okay, I'm done. Please enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

_"WHO IS THIS BRAT GIRL THAT YOU WERE DATING?!"_

_"Izzy, I told you I'm not dating her, she is just my friend."_

Grown-up fights. Phineas and Isabella are always arguing at each other lately since they got married. But the red-headed man always hated to see his beloved wife upset, especially he always didn't want to raise his voice to her because he really really love her. As the result of that, their four-year-old daughter, Marie, always cry whenever her parents always fought. It always made her feel bad.

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you fighting again?"

Isabella stopped shouting as they recognized their daughter's voice. They turned their heads to Marie, worrying and crying softly with a teddy bear on her hand. Isabella turned around to see her daughter carefully, guilt flushed on her face, seeing their daughter sad about them, which she saw them fighting.

"No, honey, were just talking."

"Just go up and play in your room now, Sweetie. Mommy and Daddy will just finish this and later Daddy will help you to sleep."

By that, Marie nodded and obeyed her parents, and was now going upstairs. As they heard the door closed, Isabella glanced at her husband again with tears on her eyes and cheeks. Phineas walked up to her, to comfort his wife, not wanting to see her cry, but she swatted his hand away, trying to ignore him for a moment. She walked away from him, leaving him frustrated and sad. He feel that he is the worst person in the world making his own family sad.

Marie was still crying on her bed, hating to see her parents argued. As she heard the door opening and closing, she looked upon on him silently to see her father with a sad look on his face. Phineas quietly sat beside her. First, he didn't want to talk about the fight between him and his wife but when he looked at his daughter with teary eyes, he gave a sigh and patted his lap for her daughter to sit on. Marie crawled onto it and looked at his father directly.

"Sweetie, a-about the fight of me and mommy... It's j-just... uhh.. a... misunderstanding... and we... didn't... mean t-to... you know..." He started biting his lip. Searching for another word to say.

Marie could've known that her father was stuttering nervously, not wanting to explain about their fight. She knew he was great in speaking but now all he could do is to stutter, "But Daddy I don't want to see you and Mommy be mad at each other, I always see you arguing at each other lately and the worst thing might happen is you might leave and forget each other, I don't want to grow up with divorced parents. It always make me feel bad that you fight in the first place a-and now I think you didn't love each other"

Phineas remained silent, hearing the last words that he had heard from Marie. The little red-head girl had gone too far about the things might happen if grown-up fights had gone too long. He pushed his glasses up and tightened his lips altogether. Now he really didn't know what to say. How could they leave and forget each other, if Isabella really loved him for years and Phineas didn't want anything wrong would happen to them? His eyes were now filled with tears, being touched and sad about Marie's reason. Phineas quickly pulled her for a hug and started crying.

"I'm so sorry about that, Marie! I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings and scaring you about our fight. I-I don't want to make you and Mommy cry. I just don't want to see you sad and upset because of me. 'Cause I hated raising my voice since you were both my own family. I don't want to do worst things that you might hate. A-And I can't live without my family, I think I might die without the both of you on my side. Because I really really love you both sooo much, more than in my entire life. S-So please forgive me about the fight we had. I promise I wouldn't do that again especially for the best of the family!" Phineas hugged his daughter tightly, still crying.

Marie's eyes widened at this, she had never heard her father begged forgiveness for her and she never saw her father cry, she always saw her mother wept when they always argued but now, here she was, seeing him crying and saying sorry. Being touched by the way he cry, she hugged him back too, burying her little face on his father's shirt as she joined him cry too. "I-It's alright Daddy! I've forgive you! I just don't want you and Mommy to be mad at each other, please don't cry anymore"

"I love you Marie!"

"I love you too Daddy."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Until Marie raised her head. She looked at her father who was wiping some few tears on his face. And after that, Phineas did the same too as they stare at each other silently. Marie finally broke the silence

"Are you going to say sorry for Mommy?"

Phineas nodded as they got up of the bed and went outside. They walked silently to the living room, seeing Isabella, who was sitting and crying on the couch. Few tissues were all over the floor. The red-headed toddler glanced at the red-headed man. He started to walk at the couch and sat beside her. The raven-haired woman try to move farther from him and so on and so forth. After some couple of minutes, Isabella reached the end and she has no choice to move farther from him. Phineas raised his right hand then carefully placed it on her shoulder but she quickly stood up and faced at him angrily.

"I'M STILL MAD AT YOU, PHINEAS FLYNN!"

The twenty-five year old woman rushed to the bedroom, leaving the two Flynns, shocked.

"This is going to be a little harder than I thought, Marie."

* * *

Isabella reached their bedroom and locked herself like she always does when she was a teenager. She sat up from the bed, put her hands on her face then cry louder. She didn't want to shout and snapped at Phineas always like that infront of Marie because she really love them. She also spent years, trying to get him. But now she knew what she had done, making her husband and daughter sad and confused. This is the first time she snapped at Phineas which made him even more lonely, more too far for scolding at him, which was earlier that day and for some of their fights.

"What have you done, Isabella?! _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"_

As she scolded herself, a faint knock was heard. She looked up at the door for a moment or two and got up timidly, she started wiping some few tears on her face, then went to open door. She was going to scold Phineas, to give her some time alone and to be herself again, but this time she was not going to shout.

"I told you, Phineas! Not to interrupt me-" she quickly stopped shockingly, she didn't see him infront of her but as she looked down, she saw their four-year old toddler, standing infront of her with worried and sad look on her face. Isabella got down on her knee to her level, and placed her hand on her little head. She started brushing her hair with a small smile on her face.

"Marie, what are you doing here?"

"Mommy, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked sweetly.

Isabella wanted to refuse but on the other hand, she didn't want to hurt her feelings too. So she nodded weakly then let her daughter to enter the room. They sat on the bed silently, facing each other. Neither of them both didn't know how to start talking until Isabella stood up again and sitted beside her.

"So what do you want to talk about, dear?" she asked while sniffing a little, she didn't even mind if her daughter noticed which she was

"About your fight with Daddy-"

"Marie, please stop talking about Daddy, I'm not in the mood to talk about it!"

"'Cause I-"

"Can we pin this conversation down? I just want you to stop talking about him."

"But-"

"I SAID STOP!" she snapped. She placed her hand on her mouth and looked at Marie. The little red-headed toddler stared at her mother silently, tears were starting to fall from her eyes until she started weeping. She placed her tiny hands on her little face as she cried and cried. Isabella, being her mother, started to panic a little, she realized she became the worst person in the world by shouting at her husband and their little daughter.

"I'm very sorry! I'm very very sorry!"

She bit her lip nervously then started crying softly. She hugged her daughter tightly as she cried louder.

"I'm very sorry, Marie! I didn't mean to shout at you!" she said between her sobs, "I'm sorry for being the bad guy here! I'm very sorry for making you cry and sad including Daddy! I'm very sorry, please forgive me now! And I-... I-.. didn't-"

The raven-haired woman stuttered, didn't know what to say next as she cried louder. The two cried altogether then hugged each other tightly.

"I forgive you Mommy. Just promise me that you really wouldn't fight with Daddy again!"

"I really promise, Sweetie. With all of my heart."

As the two Flynn girls stopped crying a little, they didn't notice that the door was heard opened and closed again faintly. The red-head man slowly and silently walked up to them then sat behind the two, watching the two cry and hug at each other. Phineas couldn't help but to let a tear to roll down on his face, he really don't want to see his own family to cry and to be sad. So to make them happy, he quietly moved closer to them and gave them a hug around them, making the two to be wide-eyed and shocked at this. Isabella turned around and saw her husband who gave her a big and affectionate smile. The twenty-five year old man was about to hug her again when suddenly she quickly pulled him for a tight hug first, where she cry and cry on his chest. He slowly wrapped his hands around her and started stranding her hair with his hand.

"I'm sorry Phineas! I'm sorry for shouting at you! I'm sorry for being the worst person here in our family!"

He stopped from what he was doing and pull Isabella an inch away from him, looking on her teary and beautiful eyes. He started wiping her tears on her rosy cheeks.

"Worst Person?! Izzy, you're the sweetest and the prettiest woman I've ever known! You shouldn't call yourself as the worst person, no one will ever think that you are a worst mother in the world. And especially I want to say sorry too, it's all my fault too and I promise to forgive you no matter what happen."

Isabella gave him a small and warm smile as she hugged him again. Phineas looked at their little daughter then gave her a thumbs up for being helpful in solving the problem. By that, she smiled cutely and nodded. After that she crawled slowly closer to them and joined the hug. Being happy that her parents are not mad at each other again.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy!"

"We love you too, Marie" they whispered in unison.

The parents glanced at each other then smiled happily. They returned her hug very tightly, not that they were squeezing her. As the little red-head girl closed her eyes, the two looked at each other first before sharing a long and passionate kiss. But Marie didn't looked up, she knew that her parents were kissing, she didn't mind if they kissed as long as they want, but all she was happy was they were together and happy again.

* * *

**Do you like it or do you LOVE it? And my story isn't done, I'm still planning for a sequel of it, in which their fight just got very worse. And if you want to read the sequel, please have a patience to wait for it. You know, 'cause I'm always getting busy for school (I'm a Freshmen). That's all, VanessaUltimateFanGirl is out, peace!**

**Please review.**


End file.
